Last Words
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Si les personnages de Naruto avaient pu dire une dernière phrase avant de mourir... / Une phrase par personnage. / Risque de spoil !
1. Fugaku Uchiha à Sasuke Uchiha

Hello ! Alors, je reviens aujourd'hui avec un recueil sur Naruto très différent de ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent. En effet, ce recueil m'a été inspiré par la fic Things Unsaid de _Shadowed Shibowi_. Ainsi, dans cette fic qui traite d'Harry Potter, l'auteur a imaginé que les personnages de Harry Potter auraient pu prononcer une dernière phrase avant de mourir. Alors, ça m'a inspiré et je me suis dis "pourquoi ne pas faire ça avec Naruto ?!". Donc voilà !

Je posterai surement chaque semaine pour l'instant, une phrase par semaine.

Disclaimer : Naruto, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Fugaku Uchiha à Sasuke Uchiha**

Je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

* * *

_A lundi prochain ! :)_


	2. Mère de Yuukimaru à Yuukimaru

Coucou ! Alors, alors. D'abord, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour ce lundi ! Moi je suis déjà morte à peine la semaine commencée... Sinon, je voulais aussi annoncer que j'ai revu ma fréquence de publication pour ce recueil à la hausse. J'ai écrit plus de phrases que je le pensais, du coup on passe d'une publication tous les lundis à une publication tous les deux jours. Si c'est pas beau ça ! /PAN/

* * *

**Mère de Yuukimaru à Yuukimaru**

Tu as vu mon ange, des camélias écarlates…

* * *

A mercredi ! :D


	3. Nawaki Senju à Tsunade Senju

Coucou ! Me revoilà ! J'espère que la phrase d'aujourd'hui vous plaira.

* * *

**Nawaki Senju à Tsunade Senju**

Je voulais être aussi fort que grand-père…

* * *

A vendredi ! :D


	4. Rin Nohara à Obito Uchiha

Hello ! Je vous souhaite à tous un bon long week-end ! :)

* * *

**Rin Nohara à Obito Uchiha**

Je t'aimais déjà beaucoup.

* * *

A lundi mes chous ! :D


	5. Neji Hyuuga à Lee Rock

Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la semaine qui s'annonce ! :)

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga à Lee Rock**

Tu sais, tu m'as dépassé depuis longtemps. Tu es un génie.

* * *

A mercredi ! :D


	6. Mikoto Uchiha à Sasuke Uchiha

Hello ! Bientôt le week-end ! Bonne fin de semaine à vous les choux. :)

* * *

**Mikoto Uchiha à Sasuke Uchiha**

Ne hais pas ton frère, s'il te plait. Il l'a fait pour toi.

* * *

A vendredi ! :D


	7. Chiyo-baasama à Ebizō-jiisama

Bon week-end ! :)

* * *

**Chiyo-baasama à Ebizō-jiisama**

Je crois que je vais mourir pour de bon cette fois-ci. Dommage, je t'aurais bien embêté un peu plus longtemps...

* * *

A lundi ! :D


	8. Manda à Gamabunta

Je vous souhaite un bon début de semaine et je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! :)

* * *

**Manda à Gamabunta**

Tu n'es pas un serpent mais tu as plutôt la classe.

* * *

A mercredi les amis ! :D


	9. Jiraiya à Kushina Uzumaki

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Aaah, un long week-end... profitez-en bien ! :)

* * *

**Jiraiya à Kushina Uzumaki**

Chacun des sourires de Naruto me rappelait le tien…

* * *

A vendrediii !


	10. Haku à Zabuza

Passez un bon week-end les amis !

* * *

**Haku à Zabuza**

J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous protéger plus longtemps, Zabuza-san. Mais je ne suis plus qu'une arme brisée.

* * *

A dimanche/lundi ! :D


	11. Shikaku Nara à Temari

Bonne semaine ! J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop dure... :)

* * *

**Shikaku Nara à Temari**

Veilles sur mon fils. Mais ne le maltraites pas trop quand même, s'il te plait…

* * *

A mercredi ! :D


	12. Biwako Sarutobi à Hiruzen Sarutobi

Une semaine complète à supporter, je m'y étais faite, moi, aux semaines de trois ou quatre jours... :/ Breeef, passez une bonne fin de semaine ! :)

* * *

**Biwako Sarutobi à Hiruzen Sarutobi**

Ce bébé est aussi magnifique que sa mère. Et tout aussi bruyant, je le crains.

* * *

A vendredi ! :D


	13. Karura à Yashamaru

La semaine est enfin finiiiiie ! *saute partout* J'espère qu'elle s'est bien passée pour vous !

* * *

**Karura à Yashamaru**

Dis aux enfants que je les aime de tout mon cœur. Et protège-les, je t'en prie…

* * *

A dimanche/lundi ! :D


	14. Asuma Sarutobi à Mirai Sarutobi

Un lundi férié, ça fait du bien quand même... j'espère que vous allez très bien et à ceux pour qui le bac approche, **BONNE CHANCE** ! Vous pouvez le faire ! Je vous envois des ondes positives ! :D :3

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Ouii, pauvre Gaara :'(

* * *

**Asuma Sarutobi à Mirai Sarutobi**

Ma petite fleur, tu as la Volonté du Feu au plus profond de toi. Ne l'oublie jamais.

* * *

Ah, et, par rapport à la phrase d'aujourd'hui, au cas ou certains d'entre vous auraient oublié, Mirai est la fille d'Asuma et Kurenai.

A mercredi mes amours ! :D


	15. Manda à Katsuyu

J'espère que vous allez tous bien les amis ! :)

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan : _J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde l'oublie cette petite... x) ^^ Merciiii ! :D

* * *

**Manda à Katsuyu**

Arrête d'essayer de me soigner ! C'est trop tard ! Mais merci…

* * *

A vendredi ! :D


	16. Jiraiya à Naruto Uzumaki

Hello ! Aaah, je me suis enfin remise à regarder Naruto Shippuden après m'être arrêtée à l'épisode 154 par manque de temps, ça fait du bien... ^^ (ah, et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question de comment je peux savoir que Neji va mourir et tout en étant à l'épisode 154, bah, je me suis spoilée, comme je le fais toujours, je ne peux tout simplement pas m'en empêcher, c'est limite un besoin xD). Breeeef, j'espère que vous allez bien les amis ! J'ai un ds de 4h en philo demain, souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour ne pas succomber à cette torture... T_T

Le coin des reviews

_Guest :_ Merci, je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent :) pour ce qui est de faire sur les pp, en fait, ce concept se base avant tout sur les persos qui sont effectivement morts (qu'on a vu mourir ou qui ont été déclarés morts de manière explicite). Mais quand je n'aurais plus de ces persos en stock, je ferais peut-être sur les pp...

_Saiken-chan :_ Merciii ! ^^

* * *

**Jiraiya à Naruto Uzumaki**

Tu as beaucoup grandi… Je suis fier de toi, crétin…

* * *

A dimanche/lundi ! :D


	17. Deidara à Sasori

Coucou ! Pfiou, demain réunion parents-profs à mon lycée, du coup je vous poste la phrase de dimanche/lundi aujourd'hui, puisque je ne serai pas de retour avant 21h (21h quoi ! Ils sont fous ces profs...). Bref, j'espère que vous allez bien et bonne chance pour cette semaine ! :)

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Ahaha, je le voyais bien l'appeler comme ça ^^ Mercii ! :)

_Guest :_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? En tout cas, merci quand même de me laisser une review :)

* * *

**Deidara à Sasori**

Une magnifique explosion. Je t'avais bien dit que les plus belles choses étaient éphémères, danna.

* * *

A mercredi ! :D


	18. Utakata à Hotaru Tsuchigumo

Hello ! Bonne chance pour la fin de la semaine et à tous/toutes ceux/celles qui vont passer leurs épreuves sous peu ! Vous allez y arriver ! :D

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Ouiiii, il a la classe ce mec ** c'est dommage qu'il soit mort, j'adorais son pouvoir.

_Guest :_ Ah oui, je vois, ça aurait correspondu aussi, mais il l'appelle quand même plus souvent crétin ^^ Contente que la phrase de Deidara soit bien choisie, mercii ! :D

* * *

**Utakata à Hotaru Tsuchigumo**

J'aurais tellement voulu t'aider à faire revivre ton clan…

* * *

A vendredi ! :D


	19. Daimaru à Temari

Salut salut ! Bon week-end à tous ! :)

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Ah ouiiiii, en plus quand j'ai vu le vrai nom de Rokubi, je me suis dis "j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part" mais j'ai pas fait le rapprochement x) je l'adorais aussi, sa mort m'a brisé le cœur, surtout que je ne m'y attendais pas, pour moi il allait partir avec Hotaru, je les shippais trop ces deux-là T_T ouiii, dès que je l'ai vu je me suis dis "euh, attends, Rogue, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" xD

* * *

**Daimaru à Temari**

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais toutes ces crasses quand on était gamins. Je t'aime, tu sais... Aïe ! Eh, on ne frappe pas un presque-mort, Temari !

* * *

A dimanche ! :D


	20. Sasori à Deidara

Hello les choux à la crème ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Perso, je suis en vacances pendant deux semaines et je vais passer le week-end prochain avec mes deux meilleurs amis, donc tout va bien :)

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Moi aussi il m'a trop fait rire ce mec x) Ahaha, oui Temari est à Shikamaru et à personne d'autre ! Nah ! xD Merci pour ta review ! :)

* * *

**Sasori à Deidara**

Je vais peut-être mourir. Mais au moins mon corps restera pareil à ce qu'il est pour l'éternité. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire exploser !

* * *

A mercredi ! :D


	21. Manda à Orochimaru

Coucou ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine ! :)

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Héhé, toutes ces phrases sortent de mon esprit totalement barré x) Merciiii ! :D

_Guest :_ Ouiiii, il était trop choupi, j'ai trop adoré sa déclaration à Temari (même si Temari est à Shikamaru, nah ! ^^) !

* * *

**Manda à Orochimaru**

Sois maudit… Si tu n'avais pas essayé d'acquérir le pouvoir et l'immortalité, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Je te hais...

* * *

A vendredi ! :D


	22. Mikoto Uchiha à Naruto Uzumaki

Bon week-end !

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Eh oui, encore Manda, mais c'est parce que je l'aime troooop ! ^^ Ouiii, j'adore les serpents en général en plus, du coup j'étais là en mode "nooooon, Sasuke, comment as-tu osé tuer ce serpent trop badass ?!" x) Contente que ça lui corresponde. :D

* * *

**Mikoto Uchiha à Naruto Uzumaki**

Tu veux bien veiller à ce que mon fils ne soit pas seul, s'il te plait ? Il a déjà tant perdu…

* * *

A dimanche ! :D


	23. Hiruzen Sarutobi à Konohamaru Sarutobi

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Perso, je suis enrhumée à cause de mes deux meilleurs amis qui laissent le ventilo même à - 15 °C... -_-'

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Awww, mais faut pas pleurer ^^ Oui, pauvres Naruto et Sasuke T_T

* * *

**Hiruzen Sarutobi à Konohamaru Sarutobi**

N'oublie pas, tous les habitants du village sont notre famille. Tu ne seras jamais seul…

* * *

A mercredi ! :D


	24. Karura à Temari

Coucou ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine ! :)

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Ahaha, non, non, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'ils sont capables de l'allumer même lorsqu'il fait - 15 ^^ et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait (bon, il faisait pas - 15, j'exagère, mais ça caillait quand même un max ! Et eux qui me sortent l'excuse de "c'est pour maintenir une température constante"...). C'est vrai que cette phrase peut aussi coller à Naruto ^^ Ouiii, Konohamaru est trop choupi ! **

* * *

**Karura à Temari**

Tu es une grande fille, mon trésor. Alors occupes-toi bien de tes petits-frères, ils sont à présent ta seule famille.

* * *

A vendredi ! :D


	25. Kushina Uzumaki à Mikoto Uchiha

Bon week-end les amis ! Je reprends les cours lundi après deux semaines de vacances... je veux pas y alleeeer ! *pleure à chaudes larmes*

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Eh oui, ce sont des malades, mais c'est pour ça que je les aime ^^ Eh non, mon rhume n'est pas du tout passé, cette saleté s'est transformé en grippe que j'ai refilée à toute la famille :/ mais bon, ça pourrait être pire... J'aiiiiime Karura ! Elle est géniale, même si on la voit genre une fois sur mille dans l'anime, je l'aime quand même :D Bien sur que Tem s'est bien occupée de pitit Kankuro et pitit Gaara (même si pour pitit Gaara ça a été un peu plus dur quand même xD). (oh punaise en plus je viens d'avoir une idée de drabble avec ces trois gosses petits ^^).

* * *

**Kushina Uzumaki à Mikoto Uchiha**

J'espère que nos bébés pourront être amis comme nous l'étions toutes les deux.

* * *

A dimanche/lundi ! :D


	26. Shikaku Nara à Yoshino Nara

Très bonne semaine à vous ! Couraaaaage ! :)

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Aahaha n'empêche, si Mikoto et Kushina pouvaient les voir, je pense qu'elles exploseraient les tympans de leurs maris en hurlant "Sasuke, arrêtes de faire l'idiot, tu ne vois pas que ton meilleur ami veut ABSOLUMENT que tu reviennes, franchement !" et "Naruto, lâche pas l'affaire, tu vas y arriver !" xD Aw j'espère que ta fièvre est passée, je te souhaite bon courage ! :) Eh non, tu n'as pas rêvé, j'ai bien dit ça. Ahaha, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais l'écrire, mais je l'écrirai, c'est sur. Merciii ! :3

* * *

**Shikaku Nara à Yoshino Nara**

Tu es vraiment galère comme femme… mais jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux qu'avec toi.

* * *

A mercredi ! :D


	27. Inoichi Yamanaka à Ino Yamanaka

Hello ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier ! J'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'aller sur l'ordi... J'espère que votre semaine se passe bien ! :)

Le coin des reviews

_Saiken-chan :_ Ahaha, oui, les Nara ont aussi le gène"trouver des compagnes colériques et avec un trèèèèès fort caractère" ^^ Je n'imagine pas celle que va ramener Shikadai xD (bon, je le shippe énormément avec Mirai, la fille d'Asuma et Kurenai, et elle a l'air moins "galère" que Temari et Yoshino ^^). Et merciiii ! :) Oui, oui, ça va mieux, je tousse encore, mais moins que la semaine dernière (sauf que j'ai contaminé ma classe. Genre on est revenu de vacances lundi et tout le monde allait bien sauf moi, et là mercredi, j'entend au moins une dizaine de gens en train de tousser xD). Et toi, ta fièvre ?

_Miss Uchiwa :_ Hello ! :) Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à transmettre tous ces sentiments :D Pour Shisui et Itachi, ça pourrait se faire, pas de problème :) Mais pour Sasuke et Itachi, Itachi a déjà dit ses derniers mots à Sasuke avant de mourir (deux fois en plus !), donc bon, je ne saurais pas trop quoi écrire (c'est comme avec Asuma, il a déjà dit ses derniers mots à la team Ino-Shika-Chou, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas écrit sur eux). Encore merci et à la prochaine ! :D

* * *

**Inoichi Yamanaka à Ino Yamanaka**

Ne pleure pas, ma chérie, ma mort ne doit pas gâcher ta beauté avec les larmes qu'elle apporte.

* * *

Bon, bah du coup, à demain ! :D


	28. Neji Hyuuga à Himawari Uzumaki

Coucou ! J'ai un DS de quatre heures en maths demain... ça va être l'Apocalypse, souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour y survivre T_T Sinon, bon week-end à vous ! :D

* * *

**Neji Hyuuga à Himawari Uzumaki**

Tu es aussi jolie et forte que ta mère, petit tournesol…

* * *

A dimanche/lundi ! :)


	29. Shikaku Nara à Shikamaru Nara

Hello, hello ! Bon dimanche, les amis ! :D

* * *

**Shikaku Nara à Shikamaru Nara**

Sois fort, mon fils. Tu es capable de protéger le Roi, maintenant. Je te fais confiance

* * *

A mercredi ! :)


	30. Minato Namikaze à Jiraiya

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bonne vacances pour ceux qui y sont déjà et bonne chance à ceux qui ont encore des exams :D

**Le coin des reviews**

_Saiken-chan :_ Bah non, elle a pas 15 de plus o_o vu que Naruto et Hinata se sont mariés quand ils avaient 19 ans, ils ont du approximativement faire Boruto un an plus tard. Et comme tous les gosses ont le même age, ça fait que Shikadai est né quand Shikamaru avais environ 20 ans. Et comme Mirai est née quand il avait 16/17 ans, Shikadai et elle ont, au maximum, quatre ou cinq ans d'écart. C'est vrai que ça le fait aussi avec Himawari, même si cette petite je la vois avec Inojin *^* Merciii ! :D Neji était trop bien, je suis sure qu'il aurait fait un oncle génial ! :'( Shikaku a toujours la classe, même à 80 ans je suis sure qu'il l'aurait toujours eu xD

_Miss Uchiwa :_ Hello ! Merciii ! :D les pauvres, oui, je les plains tous T_T Pas de problème, j'avais aussi prévu de faire une phrase pour eux ;D

* * *

**Minato Namikaze à Jiraiya**

Je suis fier que mon enfant porte le nom de votre héros, sensei…

* * *

A vendredi ! :)


	31. Inoichi & Shikaku à Chouza

Coucou ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'ai révisé mon DS de physique que j'ai eu aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps d'aller sur l'ordi. En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end ! :)

* * *

**Inoichi Yamanaka &amp; Shikaku Nara à Chouza Akimichi**

Il est temps pour nous de laisser la place à nos enfants. Nous comptons sur toi pour leur montrer le chemin…

* * *

A demain ! :)


	32. Yashamaru à Rasa

Helloooo ! Passez une bonne semaine mes choux ! :)

* * *

**Yashamaru à Rasa**

Je ne déteste pas Gaara, jamais... Je te déteste toi, qui as tué ma sœur et tenté de te débarrasser de ton propre enfant !

* * *

A mercredi ! :)


	33. Itachi Uchiha à Naruto Uzumaki

Helloooo ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, cuties ! En ce moment, avec des amis de ma classe, on prépare une choré pour notre bac de danse à la fin du mois et je suis super excitée (moi qui déteste la danse normalement, là je dois dire que notre choré est cool à danser). Bon, même si je suis aussi gracieuse qu'un rhinocéros, je me débrouille pas mal...

Et vous, alors ? Pour ceux qui ont passé des exams, vous les avez réussi ? :)

**Le coin des reviews**

_Saiken-chan :_ Mais Rasa est gentiiiiil ! x) Bon, c'est sur que niveau amour paternel et famille, il en a fait des conneries ! Mais bon, moi je l'aime bien... ^^ (même si je lui en veux encore d'avoir fait subir tout ça à Gaara-chan... ^^)

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha à Naruto Uzumaki**

Ramène mon petit-frère au village, s'il te plait… Ramène-le à la maison…

* * *

A vendredi ! :)


	34. Shin à Sai

Coucou ! Passez un bon week-end ! (enfiiiin en week-end de 4 jours, je l'attendais tellement ! ^^)

**Le coin des reviews**

_Saiken-chan :_ Tu m'étonnes, c'est ce que je me disais aussi... ^^ Mercii ! Je pense demander à un de mes camarades de filmer... mais sérieusement, personne n'a envie de me voir danser, je danse MAAAAL ! xD Bah, en fait, au début de l'année on a du choisir entre deux "formules" en sport (planche à voile-saut en longueur-course de durée ou danse-natation-musculation) et j'ai choisi le dernier. Et, à chaque trimestre, on fait une discipline qui est évaluée pour le bac à la fin du trimestre (j'ai eu mon bac de natation en avril, là je vais avoir celui de danse à la fin du mois et, enfin, celui de musculation en novembre) et après ils feront la moyenne des trois notes pour finalement nous donner notre note de bac en sport :) Waaa, c'est génial ça, mention très bien, félicitations ! :D

* * *

**Shin à Sai**

Je suis sûr que ton dessin sera magnifique, Sai. Ne les laisse pas t'enlever ce sentiment, celui qui t'habite lorsque tu dessines, d'accord ?

* * *

A dimanche ! :)


	35. Kazuma à Sora

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien et je vous souhaite un bon dimanche ! :)

**Le coin des reviews**

_Saiken-chan :_ Contente que t'avoir surprise ^^ La mort de Shin m'avait beaucoup émue aussi... Ouiii, ça ira (même si on a chacun un solo à danser durant une partie de la chanson ^^), au moins je peux me repérer par rapport aux autres si j'ai un trou de mémoire pour les pas x) Ooh, la muscu, ça va encore, c'est pas trop dur, j'en ai fait aussi l'année dernière (vu que j'avais prit le même "pack" en sport) et j'avais 15 de moyenne, donc ça va ^^

* * *

**Kazuma à Sora**

Envole-toi, Sora, tu es libre à présent.

* * *

A mercredi ! :)


	36. Mère de Yuukimaru à Guren

Coucou ! Désolée de ce retard, j'avais beaucoup de boulot pour le lycée hier, du coup, je n'ai pas pu poster. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! :D

* * *

**Mère de Yuukimaru à Guren**

Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Tu as essayé de me sauver, c'est ça qui compte...

* * *

A demain ! :)


	37. Yashamaru à Temari

Hello ! Bon week-end à vous tous !

* * *

**Yashamaru à Temari**

Deviens aussi forte et courageuse que ta mère, petite rose des vents…

* * *

A dimanche ! :)


	38. Asuma Sarutobi à Kurenai Yuhi

Hello ! Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Près de deux semaines sans poster, pardon, pardon, pardon. C'est juste que je suis très débordée en ce moment, donc je n'ai pas pu écrire d'autres phrases ni poster ni continuer Naruto Shippuden. En plus, il me reste tout juste sept ou huit phrases. Je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se passer quand je n'en aurais plus. J'ai encore plein de persos à faire (dont j'ai toute une liste juste en-dessous des phrases que j'ai déjà faites), mais je n'en ai pas vu assez sur la plupart pour écrire quoi que ce soit. Du coup, on verra...

* * *

**Asuma Sarutobi à Kurenai Yuhi**

Je donnerai tout pour voir ce petit bout de nous qui grandit dans ton ventre… Pour voir cet avenir si lumineux...

* * *

A vendredi ! :)


	39. Yota à I & S & N & C & K & S & A

Coucou ! Plus d'un mois sans poster... Pardon, pardon, c'est juste que je viens tout juste de reprendre sérieusement les Naruto (et j'en suis quand même déjà à l'épisode 325, je me suis fais un marathon...) et que je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles phrases sauf une ou deux. En plus, j'ai mon bac qui approche, du coup, ce n'est pas facile facile. Dooonc, je poste aujourd'hui mais les prochaines phrases arriveront très aléatoirement. J'espère que vous continuerez quand même à me suivre ! Bisous !

* * *

**Yota à Ino &amp; Shikamaru &amp; Chouji &amp; Naruto &amp; Kiba &amp; Sakura &amp; Akamaru**

On restera toujours amis, pas vrai ? Je vous attendrai, comme ça on pourra à nouveau jouer tous ensemble !

* * *

A la prochaine ! :)


	40. Chiyo-baasama à Kankuro

Hello ! Me revoici ! Je suis en pleine période de bac, j'ai commencé aujourd'hui avec philo (et un sujet de m... !) et ça continue encore toute la semaine, mais je tenais quand même à poster une nouvelle phrase. En plus, avec tous les événement de ce week-end... J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

* * *

**Chiyo-baasama à Kankuro**

Tu es déjà un prodigieux marionnettiste. Mais ne prends pas la grosse tête pour autant, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin !

* * *

A la prochaine ! :)


	41. Rasa à Temari

Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! De mon coté, si vous avez lu mon profil récemment, vous savez que j'ai fini mon bac, je vais pouvoir reprendre les Naruto et, surtout, finir tous les textes qui dorment sur mon ordi. Enfiiiin ! :D

* * *

**Rasa à Temari**

Je voudrais tant pouvoir enlever toute la souffrance que j'ai fait naître dans tes magnifiques yeux…

* * *

A la prochaine ! :)


	42. Rin Nohara à Kakashi Hatake

Coucou ! Vous allez bien ? On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec une phrase de Rin à Kakashi. J'adore leur relation à ces deux-là, tout comme celle de Rin avec Obito et ce dernier avec Kakashi. En fait, j'aime cette équipe...

* * *

**Rin Nohara à Kakashi Hatake**

Ne t'en veux pas, tu étais obligé. Je suis désolée d'avoir été un fardeau pour Obito et toi...

* * *

A la prochaine ! :)


	43. Hayate Gekko à Yugao Uzuki

Coucou !J'espère que vous allez bien ! Perso, je suis en vacances, j'ai TOTALEMENT fini les épisodes de Naruto qu'il me restait à regarder pour arriver au 443 qui est le dernier de sorti pour l'instant (bon, à part les hs que j'ai zappé...). On a carburé comme des malades, avec mes meilleurs amis, pour que je les finisse avant que je rentre chez moi après une semaine chez eux. Mais c'est bon ! Du coup, je pense que je posterai de manière plus régulière, maintenant, même si je ne peux pas vous dire "une fois par semaine", ou "tous les deux jours". Ce sera au feeling, mais plus régulièrement.

* * *

**Hayate Gekko à Yugao Uzuki**

Je suis heureux de mourir par une nuit où la lune est presque aussi belle que toi.

* * *

A la prochaine ! :)


	44. Sasori à Chiyo-baasama

Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Perso, en ce moment, je suis à fond dans la saison 2 de Haikyuu!, cet anime me donne tellement de feels, regardez-le, sérieusement !

* * *

**Sasori à Chiyo-baasama**

Je vois papa et maman, grand-mère, ils sont là, je vais les retrouver.

* * *

A la prochaine ! :)


	45. Mère Hinata&Hanabi à Hinata Hyuuga

Hello ! Je me dépêche de vous poster cette phrase avant que mes deux meilleurs amis viennent me chercher (boh, en fait je crois que j'ai le temps, les connaissant...). J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

* * *

**Mère Hinata&amp;Hanabi à Hinata Hyuuga**

La force n'est rien, ma princesse, sans la volonté et l'amour.

* * *

A la prochaine ! :)


	46. Izuna Uchiha à Madara Uchiha

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

* * *

**Izuna Uchiha à Madara Uchiha**

Ne fais pas de bêtises, grand-frère, le clan Uchiha a encore besoin de toi.

* * *

A la prochaine ! :)


	47. Kimimaro à Juugo

Hello ! Oui, je sais, ça fait pile poil trois mois que je n'ai pas posté, et j'en suis désolée ! Je suis entrée à l'université, mais dans une filière qui ne me plait pas, je pense changer l'année prochaine, bref, il y a tout un tas de problèmes dans ma vie, si bien que je n'arrive même plus à écrire. En plus, je dois attendre d'aller chez mon meilleur ami pour qu'il me passe les trèèèès nombreux épisodes de Naruto que j'ai manqué. Bref, c'est la galère. Mais bon, je reviens aujourd'hui, avec une nouvelle phrase ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**Kimimaro à Juugo**

Je ne pourrai plus être ta cage. Mais je sais que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu peux contrôler ta colère. Tu n'es plus seul.

* * *

A la prochaine !


End file.
